


Severus and his new evil step ma

by Misty123



Series: Love of the common people [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: It Tobias Snape's wedding day, and for the first dance as a married man, how does it effect Severus
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Love of the common people [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/523663
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Severus and his new evil step ma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeraV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraV/gifts).



> I do not own Harry potter or the characters just playing with them. sorry the story is so short but just wanted to post this

Six year old Severus Alexander Snape looked around the hotel ballroom, it was his da’s wedding day. His da had married a woman who was now his step mum. Severus was worried that his new step mom would take his da away from him, and that she would treat him like his real mother had. After all his real mother had hated him and called him a retarded half blood who had ruined her life. So his step mom could be a lot worse because she did not have to love him, and every one knew that step mothers according to the Disney films were just horrible people and just HATED their step children. Severus just hugged his plushie ‘Shadow’ a bit more, it was black panther soft toy which Severus hugged every night and when he was nervous and scared. He looked at nanny, who was talking happily to his grandad, he wanted a cuddle from her and the feel of her beating heart and soft rumblings of her voice. Severus was 90% deaf, and used basic sign language to communicate with other people and his family. He could just make out sounds if they were very loud and he had got very good at lip reading.

Suddenly the room went quiet, and everybody clapped at the end of another boring speech. A man at the front of the room said something, and his granddad looked at him and signed what the man called a DJ said to his audience which was “Now to start the first dance can the new Mrs Snape start our evening off with dancing with the most important man in her life” 

Severus looked at his da who had stood up to take his new ‘evil’ step mom to start dancing, but she just shook her head and walked calmly and slowly to where Severus was sitting, when she got to his table she knelt in front of him and signed while talking “Will you Severus my son and the ‘now’ the most important man in my life have this dance with me please” Severus looked at his new ma and nodded yes, and his ma took him to the dance floor and they started dancing to the song ‘everything I do, I do for you’. 

Severus looked at his da who was dancing with his ma’s mum, and he lipped read his da saying that he was so happy that his and Severus life was now complete, and that his ma was obviously learning sign language to be able to talk properly with Severus. Severus just closed his eyes and committed to memory her smell and the beating of her heart. He also thought that he would have to teach her sign language himself, seeing as she had just mucked up the first bit of signing she had done for him. Yes Severus felt loved and happy now he had a new lovely ma and her family


End file.
